


I Get Married to Flower

by kaishingeki



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Absolutely rootin-tootin hilarious, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, I am aroace I promise, I do not like calling this “crack” but that is literally what it is, I just had an idea and I had to do it, I wrote this so quickly sorry for any mistakes, It is a platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishingeki/pseuds/kaishingeki
Summary: I get married to flower, the Vocaloid because she is perfect. Do not read.
Kudos: 2





	I Get Married to Flower

I woke up, excited. Today was finally going to be the day. I got dressed in the best suit I could and combed my wacky hair that was relatively short because I didn’t care enough to actually put it up in ponytails, so the solution is to cut it so short I don’t ever need them. I looked absolutely perfect, as I always do, although I noticed my extremely dark eyebags after nights of just listening to Vocaloid music.

I skateboarded (yes, in my suit) to the flowers.

“Hi, sir, what would you like?” asked the flower guy. His nametag said Winston, but I did not care what his name was. I did not care, either, to correct him that I was a ma’am.

I grabbed the flowers. Daisies. “These ones.” I firmly stated. 

  
“Okay, that’ll be 3.45. Would you like to donate some money to help literacy?”

“Sure.” He added 50 cents to my payment. I paid and left in my skateboard, suit, and daises.

I skateboarded back to my apartment and dropped the daises in my bed. Then I wondered what I was doing, because the wedding would be soon! I skateboarded to the wedding site.

Flower was sitting there in a suit. She was actually not sitting. She was a hologram since she does not exist. My friends were looking at me strangely.

“Ashley, why do you have to be like this?” asked one of my friends. “You’re gonna get all over the news.”

“Perfect. That will just make me more famous.” I ran to where the person officiating our marriage was, who was my best friend. Flower was being controlled by someone so she followed. Just like Miku at her concerts!

“Oh my god, this is so stupid, let’s just get this over with.”

“I do.” I said calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
